


Once In A Lifetime

by flickawhip



Series: Once In A Lifetime   - Mickie James/Nadiya Bychkova [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The beginnings of a new romance?
Relationships: Nadiya Bychkova/Mickie James
Series: Once In A Lifetime   - Mickie James/Nadiya Bychkova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998028
Kudos: 1





	Once In A Lifetime

The first time Mickie James meets Nadiya Bychkova it’s a smile and Nadiya moving to do her job until she is free to go backstage. The second time Nadiya is audience, the lone person on the front row cheering for a supposed bad guy. Meetings go on, keep happening, until finally Nadiya is brought ‘home’ to WWE. She is shy, sweet even, but she accepts Mickie’s hand, pretends like she was fine. She is silent when they get backstage and Mickie knows the girl is struggling. She is quiet. Almost silent. Mickie watches her change as they both change outfits, then moves to hug her tightly. 

“You okay?”

“No… yes… I don’t… don’t know….”

“Babe…”

Nadiya blushes, looks away. 

“Listen, I’ll do Strictly… just go home. Be happy.”

Mickie is sad as she watches Nadiya go. She will miss the sweet girl. She loves Nadiya, cares deeply for how sad she is. She knows that Nadiya needs to be free. 

Nadiya performs, of course, for Strictly. She pretends to be fine. She is fine. She makes herself promise she’s fine. She is not fine. She misses everything she had for those few months with WWE. She misses Mickie. A warm hand in hers. A soft touch. A gentle smile. She takes the losses, takes the beatings. Hopes for more. 

Nadiya is her greeting when Strictly starts. Nadiya. Beaming. Happy. Home. She looks radient and Mickie can’t help smiling. She loves the girl. 

“Welcome home babe.”

Nadiya is smirking, kissing Mickie even when the woman throws herself at her. 

“I missed you.”


End file.
